Bring Me To Life
by Ravenx2
Summary: 1+2; yaoi - Duo tries to convice Heero he's human. My first fic up. Please Read and Review.


Contains: yaoi; angst?; songfic  
  
Pairings: 1+2, mention of 3+4 and 5+S  
  
Author's Note: This is my first time posting any of my stories on the web so please bare with me if it sucks or whatever. This isn't the first yaoi I've written but it is the one I choose for the first fic to be put here. It was basically the only one that didn't involve a lot of sex in it. :) I'll probably put some of those up if people like this story and review it. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and before someone sues me - the song Bring Me To Life does not belong to me. It belongs to Evanescence and it's from their album Fallen and can be heard on the Daredevil soundtrack as well. And unfortunately none of the Gundams or their pilots belong to me either. So once again hope you enjoy.  
  
/../ are thoughts ~..~ are song lyrics  
  
Bring Me To Life  
  
By: Ravenx  
  
The hitting of the computer keys was heard throughout the room along with the hum of the PC as it desperately tried to keep up with the information being downloaded. In the background loud snoring could be heard.  
  
Heero stopped typing and turned around in his chair. In the glow of the computer screen he could make out Duo lying on his twin bed with his arms and legs sprawled out around him and his covers down around his ankles, giving his pale skin a glow. Heero could also make out Duo's black silk boxers with little red devils on them.  
  
~How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down into my core~  
  
Heero just stared at the sleeping pilot of Deathscythe. /How can he be so noisy even when he's sleeping?/ He turned back to the computer trying to keep working.  
  
After a couple of minutes he realized that the snoring had stopped. He felt Duo come up behind him and lean over his shoulder, giving a big yawn in the process.  
  
"Man.why don't you just take a little break? I mean even the perfect soldier has to sleep some time."  
  
"Hn"  
  
~Where I've become so numb without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home~  
  
"Fine. Stay up all night doing your stupid work. Just try to keep the keys a little quite." Duo went back over to his bed and went back to sleep. Heero continued typing throughout the night.  
  
************************ "Hey guys, have you seen Heero anywhere?" Duo asked as he found Trowa and Quatre cuddling on the couch in the living room.  
  
Quatre looked up from Trowa's chest, "I think I saw him in the hanger a while ago."  
  
"Thanks Quat," Duo said as he walked to the hanger. /What could he be doing? We already repaired our gundams from the last mission./  
  
~Wake me up inside Wake me up inside~  
  
Heero was in the cockpit of Wing when he heard the elevator coming up to the landing. He figured it must be one of the others coming to do some work on their gundam. /They should. None of them seem to care about making sure their gundams are in working order. After a mission they do things that are not necessary./  
  
"Hey, Heero you up here?" Duo came running up to the Wing cockpit. "Man, what are you doing in here? We already fixed everything that needed to be fixed. Why don't you come back to the house and watch a movie or something?"  
  
"Hn." Heero continued his work, not even looking up once.  
  
"Heero I'm not leaving until I get an actually word out of you." Duo bent over Heero who had moved to a crouch position to work under the control panel.  
  
~Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become~  
  
"Baka move. You're blocking my light."  
  
Duo moved over just a little but remained leaning over Heero. "What are you doing anyway?"  
  
"If you must know, I'm entering data into the system from our last mission. Now leave me alone."  
  
Duo backed up and stood in the entrance of the cockpit. "Man, why?" The Docs said we don't have another mission for at least a week. You have plenty of time to do this. Why can't you just relax?"  
  
Heero sat back down in the pilot seat and continued to enter data. /Maybe if I just ignore him he will go away./  
  
~Now that I know that I'm without You can't just leave me~  
  
"Heero. Oh, Heero. I know you hear me. Come on and relax with the rest of us. Well, Trowa and Quatre might want to be alone if ya know what I mean, and I think Wufei is off somewhere with Sally. But me and you can still hang out. What do ya say?"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"But you're always alone. Don't you ever wonder what it's like to hang out with us when we're not on missions? Don't you know how to have fun?" /Look who I'm asking that to./  
  
"Fun will get you killed. At least when I go into battle I'm prepared for everything."  
  
"You can't be prepared for everything. It isn't possible. No one is that perfect, no even you." Heero could barely hear the last part as Duo was already heading toward the elevator.  
  
~Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
/He's wrong. I'm prepared for anything Oz may come up with. There is nothing that I won't see coming./  
  
**************************** ~Wake me up inside Wake me up inside~  
  
/Its not possible. How could I not of seen that coming? I endangered the mission. I could of gotten us all killed./ Heero was sitting on his bed. They had just gotten back from a mission. It had looked like a basic, everyday mission. Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre were to get the attention of the Oz fighters, drawing them out for a battle while Duo and Heero sneaked in and planted bombs around the base. After arming the bombs they were on the way out when a bomb had gone off behind Heero, on that they had not planted. Duo was already around the corner and didn't get hit by anything.  
  
Heero hadn't been so lucky. He had took a piece of metal in the shoulder and had cuts all over his back and arms. After taking a second to pull the metal out of his shoulder he grabbed Duo and ran for their gundams. Once outside of the base he saw that they weren't the only ones to have been surprised.  
  
There were three times as many moble dolls as they thought were at this base. Meaning Oz had known they were coming. Heero hadn't even considered that option. They had all finally made it out alive. Now he was sitting on his bed with a torn and bloodied tank top on staring at the wall in front of him. /How did I miss that? I should of known it was just to easy a mission. Oz always has more than twelve dolls at one base. But I didn't even think about that. Or the bombs./  
  
~Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life~  
  
"Heero, you okay?" Duo was standing in the doorway of their shared bedroom. Heero didn't even move. Duo walked into the room and set down next to Heero. "Your shoulder wound needs some attention. Are you going to go see Sally or not?"  
  
Heero remained quite, staring at the wall. Duo got up and went over to the table beside Heero's bed and retrieved the first aid kit he knew was always there. Coming back to were Heero was sitting he said, "Heero I'm going to need to take your shirt off, okay."  
  
Still Heero said nothing. Duo gently pulled the tank top over Heero's head and laid it in the floor. Sitting behind him, Duo started to work on cleaning the wound and patching it up.  
  
When he was done he again set next to Heero. "It wasn't your fault you know. None of us could have guessed that they were willing to blow their own base up."  
  
"I should of seen it coming. I was trained to."  
  
"To what? Predict the future? Heero I already told you that is impossible. Look we all made it out alive. That's what counts. None of us blame you for anything. It was just a mission that didn't turn out like it was suppose to."  
  
"I should of known. I had looked over every possibility and done every computer simulation that could of possibly happened. I should of though of that one. Oz is capable of anything. But I didn't even bother to think that they would destroy their own base in order to get us. My training should of told me to think of that."  
  
~Frozen inside without your touch without your love Darling one you are the life among the dead~  
  
"Heero," Duo reached out and touched Heero's knee, causing Heero to jump slightly. "I hate to tell this to you but your not some machine. Your human. Humans can't know everything that's going to happen. What would be the fun in that? Humans need rest and we need to relax and have fun."  
  
"I don't know how," Heero whispered as he hung his head down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've trained my entire life. All I was allowed to do was work and train. Fun wasn't a part of that. I had to learn how to ignore my emotions. Emotions were for the weak and a gundam pilot can't be weak."  
  
"Do you think that we're weak?" Duo tightened his grip on Heero's knee. "Do you think that Trowa and Quatre are weak for loving each other? Or Wufei because he like to hang around Sally? Or me because I like to laugh and have fun?"  
  
"I don't think you guys are weak. I.I envy you. You get to do anything you want, be the biggest baka in the world but you don't care what other people think. And of Quatre and Trowa, even Wufei and Sally for finding someone to love. I envy all of you. Does that make me weak?" Heero looked up into Duo's big eyes.  
  
~All this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me~  
  
"Heero I have never thought of you as weak. You're the strongest of all of us. But you can be stronger. If only you would relax a little. I wasn't trained like you were. I wasn't told that emotions were wrong. But you still think I'm a good pilot, right?" Heero gave a nod.  
  
"Then trust me when I tell you that not thinking about the mission 24/7 is okay. It won't make you a bad pilot. Maybe living a life outside the mission can let you see what exactly we're trying to save."  
  
"I don't know if I can Duo."  
  
"I'll help you. Okay." Duo gave one of his famous big smiles. /I'd do anything for you./  
  
"Duo, I .I don't know. I've never done anything but the mission. I.I'm .I'm scared. What if I can't have fun? What if I can't find someone that will love me? What if I can't do anything but the mission?"  
  
"I can teach you how to have fun. That's no problem. You already have someone that loves you. That's no problem. Heero I believe in you. You can do anything you put your mind to."  
  
"Heero gave a small smile. "You really think so?"  
  
"Of course. I've already started. Who would of thought Heero Yuy could smile?" A small laugh cam from both of them.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can change. If you will help me," Heero grew quite again. "Duo, did you say that I already have someone that loves me?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't you know who?"  
  
"No," after thinking a minute Heero got an angry look on his face. "Oh no.I don't want Relena. That's the one person I absolutely refuse to."  
  
"Calm down, Heero. I wasn't talking about her," Duo said through his laughing fit.  
  
"Then who could possible love me?"  
  
"Heero isn't it obvious?" Duo asked as he leaned in closer to Heero, until there lips were just inches apart. "I thought everyone could tell. I mean Quatre's always teasing me about flirting with you."  
  
~I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything~  
  
Heero's eyes went wide. "You? But .I.you've been flirting with me?"  
  
"Boy, there is a lot I need to teach you isn't there. What do you think about me liking you?"  
  
"I think I could definitely get used to that. With that Heero leaned in, closing the distance that was left between them.  
  
Their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss that lasted a few minutes, until both needed to collect some air. "Wow Heero. See your already learning how to have fun."  
  
"I was always a quick leaner. What do you say about seeing how much more I can learn?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Think you can keep up?"  
  
Duo let out a yelp as he was pushed onto his back by Heero. "Oh I think I can keep up jus fine." Heero bent down and started kissing Duo's neck.  
  
/Oh yeah, Heero. I think you'll do just fine. All I had to do was prove that the perfect soldier is human. Now maybe the soldier can rest a little and let the human come out to play./  
  
~Without a thought without a voice without a soul Don't let me die here there must be something more Bring me to life~  
  
THE END 050603  
  
Please review and let me know what you think and if I should put up any more of my stories. 


End file.
